A baby for Katniss?
by missskittles144
Summary: I dont own this. Set after Mocking Jay. Katniss-Peeta fluff, Katniss is expecting their first baby, she's unsure, but Peeta is excited for both of them :
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. I WILL NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR ANYTHING OR SELL THIS.

Chapter one

As I approached the door to our victor's home (Peeta and I moved in together) with my game bag in hand, I was overcome by many things. One, I was very happy for the first time in 5 years since the war, two , I realised how Peeta really did come back and from the day Haymitch walked me down the ile Effie had designed forward he would always be mine.

I opened the door and placed today's game on the counter. There was a note addressed to Mrs. Mellark. "Dear Katniss, I am at the bakery. There is a fresh batch of cheese bread in the fridge for you. I will be home at 6. I love you so much, Peeta." With that in my mind I decided to make him a nice dinner to go along with the bread. Tonight, dinner will be fish, potatoes and of course my favourite, cheese bread.

Shortly after setting the table, with the food as well as some juice, I walked back to our kitchen to make sure that I hadn't forgotten anything. I was just about to go to the living room and wait when I suddenly felt arms around me.

"Hey Beautiful," said Peeta flashing me a grin.

"Hey Peeta! I didn't hear you come in."

"I wanted to surprise you," said Peeta holding out a rose.

"Peeta it's beautiful!"

We walked into our dining room and enjoyed a wonderful meal together. Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it Katniss"

"ok"

"It's Gale"

I walked over to the phone. "Hey Catnip! I wanted to let you know that I will be visiting 3 days from now, so Saturday, at 3pm."

"That's great!" With that, I hung up the phone with a smile on my face. Before I knew it Peeta was by my side. "I'm tired."

"Go get ready for bed. I will make you some hot tea to help you sleep." Peeta then kissed me on the cheek. I walked down the hallway, got my pyj's on and before I could even get the tea, I fell asleep. I must have really needed the sleep, because Peeta put the blanket on me and it didn't wake me up. I also didn't have any nightmares.

"Good morning beautiful," said Peeta.

I was about to say good morning to him when I was suddenly overcome with nausea. I pushed myself of the bed and just made it to the bathroom.

"Katniss! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm hungry actually."

"No way! You need to see a doctor."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I will. I don't like you worrying about me, go ahead to work. I will let you know what they say."

"Alrighty. I love you," said Peeta before kissing me and heading out the door for work with a look of doubt upon his face.

I walked into the doctor's half as sleep, half feeling sick again. Darn. I wish I did have Peeta with me. I really hate doctors since the war ended, because they remind me of the pain. What I would give to have Peeta walk down from the bakery. Well I guess I got myself here. If I've been in the hunger games 2 times and lead a rebellion I can sure as heck do this.

The procedure for the checkup went as it normally would, I was weighed, measured, and blood pressure was taken. She asked me my symptoms and then gave me the weirdest test. It was done. There was nothing that could have prepared me for what she told me. "Katniss, you're pregnant." That was it. I my whole body went numb. I finally came back to my senses and she told me to be excited about it. I ran home. How am I going to tell Peeta? Surely I am excited but scared.

After sitting in the living room for a while, I decided I would make his favourite dinner and then tell him. I cooked fish, potatoes and some Katniss roots (which I think he only likes because I am named after them).

As I finished setting the table I lit the candles. Just as I finished, I heard Peeta's footsteps on the front porch and ran to greet him. I opened the door and gave him a big hug as he entered. He took one look at the dinner table. "What's the occasion?"

"I made dinner! Come sit."

"Katniss what's the occasion?! I mean, this looks amazing! You must have worked hard on this. Thank you."

"You're welcome," I sighed letting a big smile form. This smile caught him off guard.

"So what did the healer say?" Peeta took a bite of fish.

"Oh you know not much…"

"That's great!"

"Yeah except for the fact that I'm pregnant."

There it was I said it. The next few things happened so fast.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

I just nodded unable to speak.

"Yes." My whole body went numb as I looked down at my still flat stomach. "You're not mad are you?"

"NO! Katniss! This is amazing! I want to be a dad! I love you so much and I can't wait for our little boy/girl! I'm so sorry I was a little angry when I got home from work."

"It's ok Peeta I love you! I was really scared, but knowing the way you feel makes it better."

"Come here."

I walked to the living room and sat beside Peeta. He put his arms around me. "I promise you Katniss that I will always be here for you and our baby. You two mean the world to me."

"You won't always be there."

"What do you mean?"

"You are needed in the capitol this weekend."

"I completely forgot! I can stay home if you want?"

"I will be fine. Gale is coming anyways. If I need anything he can take care of me."

" All the more reason for me to stay."

"Peeta."

"Ok I trust you."

Before I knew it, it was Saturday and I awoke without Peeta by my side. All that was there was a note saying "I love you so much. I'm so sorry I didn't wake you up before I left to say goodbye. You just looked so peaceful. Baby, take care of my baby . Peeta. P.S when you wake, meet Gale at your usual meeting place."

"Hmh."

I put on my regular clothes, my father's hunting jacket and boots as well as my pin. The run to the meeting place in the woods seemed to take forever, probably because it's really hot out and the fact that I'm pregnant is on my mind. When I got there, I was placed in the biggest bear hug that could only come from Gale. "CATNIP! I MISSED YOU!" "I missed you too" was all I managed to get out because at first, the hug felt great, then the nausea came on again. I pushed myself away from gale ran to the nearest bush and threw up. "Catnip," Gale said full of alarm. "Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine." Once I could breathe, Gale gave me some water that rinsed my mouth out just right. "Gale, I'm pregnant."

"What! I'm so happy for you," Gale said sincerely putting his arm around my shoulders.

I put my hand over my flat stomach.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mom."

-Two months later-

Peeta should have come home over the weekend. But he didn't. The capitol offered him some extra money if he would help get their new restaurant up and running. Obviously, he offered to stay. He wants nothing more than to support me. As his wife I had to let him go, things like this don't always come up and the extra money would help out a lot with the baby. Looking in the mirror right now feels weird. I'm two months along now and even though it's early, it's starting to show now. For some reason, I love the little baby already. Today, Plutarch and Effie are picking me up via hovercraft along with my team of stylists. The thought that in a few short hours I would be back in Peeta's arms gives me butterflies in my stomach that could however be the baby.

I walked out side with my father's hunting jacket and mocking jay pin on and my big green suitcase by my side. Next thing I knew I was up in the hovercraft being greeted by Effie, and Plutarch.

"Katniss! It's been too long! I think I will let you and Effie catch up though… she's been dying to see you."

"Thanks it's good to see you too!" That's when I turned around and found myself in Effie's arms tears streaming down her face with joy, followed by the embraces of my stylists.

"Katniss! You seem different! But in a good way," says Effie.

"Well," I said, Taking off my coat revealing my baby bump. Shouts off joy come from all around the room as they take turns feeling by stomach. "I'm two months."  
Shouts of congratulations came from all around the room. That's when Haymitch stumbled in saying," you sure it's Peeta's? I'm only joking."  
I quickly excused myself and went for a nap.

The next thing I knew, the hovercraft was hurtling toward the ground.

I felt a groggy sensation. The kind brought on by morphling. I felt almost trapped until I heard Peeta's voice in my ear. "Don't leave me." My eyes fluttered open. They were met by Peeta's teary eyed blue eyes. "I thought I lost you," he said bursting into tears.  
"What happened?"  
"The hovercraft crashed and they pulled you out, everyone suffered minor injuries except for you. You have a broken right wrist and a fractured left foot. They also removed a pound of glass from you and had to resuscitate you twice. Seeing you lying there was the hardest thing I've ever been through."  
"I'm so sorry. Is the baby ok?"  
"We don't know yet. We needed to wait for you to be conscious for the test."  
"I'll do it now. I love you."  
"I love you too."

Tears, that's what I felt at end of this test. No words can describe the happiness I felt when they said, your baby is going to be fine, and that I was going to have a little girl.

Peeta sees me come out, with my face red and tears streaming down it. That's when we get back to the room that I tell him the news.  
"Peeta, in 7 months, you will be the father of a healthy baby girl," I said putting a hand on my abdomen.  
He started to cry and then hugged me and kissed me.  
"I… I'm still going to be a father."  
"Yes ," I cried.

3 Months Later  
"Good morning Mrs. Mellark," Peeta beamed.  
I pulled the blanket up over my head. "I don't want to get out of bed."  
"That's fine," Peeta said before seeing me come up with tears in my eyes. "Katniss! Are you ok? Is something wrong with you or the baby?"  
"No Peeta! Everything is… perfect. Here," I said grabbing his hand and putting it on my stomach.  
"Is that…?"  
"That's our baby kicking."  
"I….. wow." Peeta then kissed me and insisted on making me and the baby some breakfast and I had to admit to him that I was rather hungry.  
"Peeta! I kind of need some help."  
"Oops sorry!"  
Although I am fully healed from the crash I'm still a little sore. Peeta helped me up and we walked down stairs together. I sat in one of the chairs at our island.  
"What would my baby like for breakfast?"  
"Which one," I said winking.  
"You." Peeta laughed.  
"Can I have some pickles with chocolate?"  
"Katniss, I know you are craving things but please humour me," Peeta said with a grin.  
"Alright. I want blueberry pancakes."  
"Coming right up." Peeta winked at me.


	2. Chapter 2

As I lift my fork to my mouth Peeta said something that surprised me. "I think we should go visit your mother, as well as Annie. "  
I groaned. "It's going to bring back so many bad memories Peeta. I'm not sure if that's the best thing for me right now while I'm carrying the baby."  
"I'll be right there with you."  
"The car ride will make me sick."  
"I will hold your hair back and bring you water. We can pull over whenever you need too."  
I rolled my eyes. "It's a good thing I love you so much."  
"I love you too." Peeta kissed me on the cheek. " I will clean up and give them a call. Why don't you go pack?"  
"Alright, but I'm not going to enjoy it." Peeta grinned as I made my way up the stairs.  
How am I going to tell my mom I'm pregnant? I'm five months, so my stomach will give it away but still? Will she be mad? I sighed as a grabbed my suit case and began to pack. I don't think this will go well. I turned to grab my sweater for the car ride when I noticed Peeta standing at the door already packed. Without asking, without me saying anything, he knew without a doubt what was going through my head and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Katniss trust me. I will take care of you, and our baby. Your Mom will be happy for us, and Annie will be overjoyed. Ok?" Peeta kissed me.  
"I think it's partly the hormones… yes. It's definitely the hormones/pregnancy. Now I'm craving Pop-Tarts." Peeta laughed.  
"Come on Kitkat. I will buy you some on the way there."  
We purchased some Pop-Tarts (blueberry ones) and other than the sound of me eating, and feeling sick while Peeta rubbed my back, the drive was fairly quiet. My mother was down in district four with Annie working at the hospital there so the drive was eight hours long. Although it seems like a long drive (especially with how quiet we were) we sort of just enjoyed each other's presence- reminding me of those times in the cave. It was quiet until the last hour of driving when we discussed names.  
" I want her name to remind me of Primrose and Rue."  
"I agree. They meant so much to you, and I wish I could've known them more. Hey, I wanted to ask you… can I decorate the nursery?"  
"You… you would do that for us," I said smiling. I placed a hand on the bump that is my future daughter.  
"I would die for you, and you don't think I'd paint the nursery?" Peeta pulled into the driveway of Annie's house.  
"I'm sorry. I just… never thought you would want to do that, so… thank you," I said kissing him on the cheek. Peeta parked the car in Annie's driveway and placed a hand on my growing stomach.  
"I would do anything for my two favourite girls. Come on. Let's go inside."  
Peeta opened my door and took my hands. "Let's do this," I said with a smile as we began our walk towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

As we opened the door to Annie's house, and exciting Finnick Junior ran to Peeta's arms. "PEETA," he cried jumping up and down. Annie arrived at the door as Peeta was holding Finnick Jr. Annie and I shared a hug. "Katniss! Look at you! We've missed you and Peeta so much!"  
"We've missed you too," Peeta and I said in unison. Finnick Jr. was already asleep in Peeta's arms.  
"Aren't you going to be a great father," Annie said. I sighed as we entered the house.  
"He sure is." Annie put her sleeping son upstairs in his crib as he was only two and needed his sleep. She came back down stairs as Peeta and I sat on the couch. "Would you like anything to drink? Katniss, your mom won't be home for another three hours.  
"Ok can I get some water please," I said grateful that I still had time to figure out how to break the news to my mom."  
"I'd like some water too," Peeta said in agreement.  
"Two waters coming up!" Annie left the room. I leaned my head on Peeta's shoulder.  
"I can't wait to be a father," Peeta said placing a hand on my stomach.  
"I know that you'll be a great father." Annie came in with the water.  
"You two are so cute! Please let me take a picture? Ooooh can I plan your baby shower?" Peeta and I smiled as Annie took the picture. I grabbed my water and took a sip."  
"Of course you can! The baby is a girl," I said smiling.  
"This is going to be so much fun!"  
"Thank you so much Annie! I think that I'm going to go have a nap now though."  
"I understand. Enjoy your nap. I'm going to go start dinner."  
"Ok," I said getting up as Peeta came to join me. After a short while we heard my mom come in.  
"Peeta, please stay up here I need to talk to her alone."  
"Are you sure?" Peeta looked at me doubtfully.  
"Yes"  
"Alright let me know if you need me."  
"I always do," I said as I winked and left the room. I slowly made my way down the stairs and saw my mom. Her eyed widened in shock.  
"Katniss are you pregnant," my mom said clearly appalled.  
"Yes, the baby is Peeta's and I'm so happy about it."  
"HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME! WHY WOULD YOU HAVE A BABY WITH HIM? FORGET ABOUT ME. I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH THIS. COUNT ME OUT." With that she stomped out the door.


End file.
